


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by Zigster



Series: Care of Magical Creatures and Joy Division [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, Brooding, Gen, Older Harry Potter, Pining, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Thestrals, art claim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigster/pseuds/Zigster
Summary: Art piece to accompany the fic ‘Returning Tides’, based on the song claim, 'Love Will Tear Us Apart' by Joy Division*****Harry's brooding while straddling a motorbike. Need I say more?
Series: Care of Magical Creatures and Joy Division [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879222
Comments: 32
Kudos: 138
Collections: HD Wireless 2020





	Love Will Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank J for her continued patience as I flailed my way through posting this and T for encouraging me to go with my gut. This piece looked very different originally.

**Author's Note:**

> 🎵 This work is part of H/D Wireless, a song inspired, anon, Drarry fest with its home on tumblr! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, shower our content creators with all the love you have to give by leaving kudos ❤️ and comments 💌 on their work!
> 
> [Check out the fest tumblr to find even more works and daily updates!](http://hd-wireless.tumblr.com/)


End file.
